melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Pity Party (Song)
"Pity Party" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album Cry Baby as the lead single, along with on the Pity Party EP. The music video was leaked on Vessel by Melanie on May 29th, 2015 and released 3 days later on June 1st, 2015. It impacted contemporary hit radio on March 22, 2016. Theme This song revolves around Cry Baby inviting her friends (including Beth Anne) and a boy she likes (Johnny) to her birthday party, but no one is showing up. She begins to wonder why she puts so much into everything just to be alone at the end of the day. The “''heart on every cursive letter''” lyric shows how she regrets doing something childish to invite her guests. It makes her seem immature and is doubting whether little personal touches like adorning every invitation won’t get other people to attend her gathering blaming herself for the absence of her friends. She tries to lessen the pain she’s enduring by saying it’s okay because she gets all the cake, despite no one showing up. She also says forever, which may mean she expects this to happen every year. A turning point of her emotions is referenced in the lines, I'm laughing, I'm crying, It feels like I'm dying. No one came to her party, so she is very emotional and can’t control it not knowing whether to cry or laugh it off. Her sanity is slipping away. Finally, in the end, she decides that she is her own person- without anyone else. She can do what she wants (even crying) and doesn’t have to deal with the cultural differences. Music Video |-|Music Video= The music video begins with Cry Baby writing and sending invitations to her birthday party while eating milk and cookies. Then, it flashes to the day of her party in August. She wakes up in a pink dress. None of her friends are showing up, but she does activities to keep her busy. She gets more upset with them, and no one answers the phone. She decides that she doesn't need friends there to have fun, and dresses in an outfit that makes her look like a clown. Cry Baby then makes a balloon animal, but her stuffed animals watching are not pleased. She then pops the balloon by eating it and rips her stuffed animals. She screams loudly, while throwing her other stuffed animals away and destroying almost everything at her party, including a blue cake. At the end, she blows out the candles to a cake that reads, "Happy Birthday Cry Baby" and starts smoking a cigarette. |-|Behind the Scenes= Lyrics Trivia * The lyric "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" is a sample from Lesley Gore's song, "It's My Party". ** On one of the invitations, the person being invited is Johnny. This references the original song, because in the original he is the boyfriend that never showed up. *** In the Lesley Gore song, Johnny left her party with another girl. In Pity Party, Melanie invites "Johnny". * Melanie said her favorite part of the Pity Party music video is when she got to destroy the bear, which is possibly a reference to Teddy Bear. * There are 9 candles on Cry Baby's cake, revealing that she's supposedly nine years old. ** Cry Baby is supposedly 9 years old, although she smoked a cigarette. This was likely influenced by her mom. * This is Melanie's 2nd most popular song, before "Dollhouse". * The music video has reached 55 million views on Youtube. * The scream in the song is not actually Melanie's scream. * Melanie has said this is the song she is most proud of on her album. ** Melanie also said that it's the hardest song for her to sing due to the fact that she has to push her voice a little more than she's used to. * At 0:33 in the video, there are building blocks in the background with letters on them. This may be a reference to Alphabet Boy. * In the video, Melanie is eating milk and cookies while writing the invitations, which could be a reference to Milk and Cookies. *Melanie once told Pop Crush that Training Wheels is the story that comes before this song. *This is Melanie's second song to be certified gold, after Dollhouse. *In the music video she wore a lime crime velvetine called 'Riot'. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 17th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "Her birthday was around the bend She invited him and all her friends None of which did attend Her happiness came to an end" Gallery Pity Party/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Singles Category:Featured Articles Category:2015 Category:Pity Party Category:Pity Party EP